dragonsofnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of Fritha and Scildend
The Tale of Fritha and Scildend is one of the original stories written to establish the Dragons of Night setting. It was written on August 12, 2010, and was inspired by the song "Where Giants Walk" by Kathy Mar. Text The Tale of Fritha and Scildend There was once a world filled with magic and mystery. Dragons, phoenix, and griffons filled the sky and giants came down from the mountains to share their wisdom with us. Wizardry was never common among the children of the sun, the moon, and the earth, but it was there. Most sorcerers lived in harmony with world and the spirits, but there were always a few that tried to make slaves of others. The world was changing. Justinian I waged several wars in the name of his God, and the magical world saw the darkness coming. It began with Alaric and the Visigoth. Many Romans couldn’t forgive them for using sorcerers in their campaign against Rome. The giants Fritha and Scildend helped Creoda, son of Cynewald, consolidate his control of Kingdom of Myrce (Mercia). Fritha foresaw the coming darkness and the future prominence of Myrce and her descendant kingdoms. Fritha devised a plan to save the magical world from the coming darkness. He knelt before Creoda and regaled them with the tales of Riothamus, the great king of Armorica and the Britons, who with the aid of the giant Caurdaf and the wizard Myrddin Emrys not only secured his kingdom, but through the favor of fairy Modron tha Aelfena earned eternal life in Avalon. Creoda begged Fritha to tell him how he could also earn this gift. Fritha explained that he had secured the help of the wyrm Uhtfloga. “Give me twelve of your best men who are willing to pledge their lives and loyalties to us and our kind. With their help, we will gather all of our kind into valley of Aern. We will separate ourselves from the world, but will help continue to aid you and your kingdom. Scildend is with Modron now, securing her promise to take you to Avalon when your time comes.” In his infinite wisdom, Creoda agreed, but asked to be take to the Aernadael instead of Avalon as its perpetual king. Fritha told him there would be a price. His name would be forgotten by future generations. Creoda agreed. Those twelve became the Sciman hyran. They were not the first Dragon Knights. The Usu-ur in ancient Sumer, the Dracans in Rome, the Lung Xia of China, and the Ryukishi of Japan all preceded them, but the Sciman hyran were different. They were charged with carrying the Se Sith thara Thyrsa path (out of this world) of the giants called the Sith Thyrsa to all the magical communities and individuals they could find. The Sith Thyrsa explained the plan to sequester the magical world away before darkness robbed their knowledge from the world. Those who agreed would be taken to Aernadael. Not everyone agreed with the proposal, but most did. While the Sciman hyran and the other giants did their work, Fritha and Scildend traveled to the Armorica and spread the Sith Thyrsa to Europe, then to the Visagoths and Franks. Byzantines learned about the plan. History has lost the names of the Byzantines who arrayed themselves against the giants, referring to them only as the Sceathan or Foes. We do know that they intercepted Fritha and Scildend somewhere in the Western Roman Empire. In the battle that ensued, Scildend was killed. Fritha escaped into Germania. Category:Short Story Category:Historical Document